In the area of tissue regeneration or repair, the use of stem cell therapy has been widely touted.
Often, these inventions describe isolating the stem cells, purifying and culturally expanding mesenchymal stem cells. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,539, entitled “Monoclonal Antibodies For Human Mesenchymal Stem Cells”, Arnold Caplan et al. reported that the cells are preferably culturally expanded, but suggest it is possible to use the stem cells without culture expansion. Caplan also describes a way to isolate stem cells.
A major technological hurdle to producing a safe allogeneic composition with viable cells has been the need to approach a fraction of risk approaching zero by removing all antigenic properties that lead to inflammation factors in a separation to yield only a certain stromal cell type. This has proven both difficult and degrading the quantity of viable cells that can be effectively harvested.
The present invention has yielded a biological composition that is safe and achieves and does so in a method that allows the resultant mixture to be recovered from bone marrow wherein the mixture unexpectedly exhibits evidence of viability independent of mesenchymal cells in the dose and sustains a legacy or memory of the lineages from where the acellular biological composition came which retain the ability to support the emergence of new tissue forms including bone and other tissues.
These and other benefits of the present invention and the method of preparing it are described hereinafter.